Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of predictive traffic applications (e.g. traffic speed, traffic volume, etc.) as a means of conveying real-time traffic information to the users. However, when displaying mapping and/or navigation information for users, there is currently little application of traffic variability, especially for individual roads, to the predictive models (e.g. high traffic, road closure, opening soon, etc.). This problem may be particularly acute for users accessing information for locations with highly variable traffic (e.g. time of day, week, etc.). Accordingly, service providers and developers face significant technical challenges in incorporating traffic variability to predictive models in mapping and/or navigation applications.